Failed Dinner
by Bubbleswine
Summary: "Apa? Kau pikir siapa yang menahanku agar aku tak bisa lepas dari pelukanmu itu?" EXO-M. KrisLay. Another sweet moment of Fanxing.


**Failed Dinner.**

**KrisLay/Fanxing.**

New Author, Typos, Crack Pair.**  
**

* * *

Mood kris sedang bagus hari ini.

Sekarang dia ada didapur, mencoba mengupas benda bulat kemerahan dengan pisau ditangannya.

"Kau bisa melukai tanganmu _Wu"_

"Tak akan, tenang saja" jawab kris sambil tetap mengupas—yang sekarang bentuk benda bulat itu menjadi tidak karuan.

"Kau bisa merusak dapurku, _Wu"_

"Ini bukan Cuma dapurmu, aku bisa memakainya juga" ucap Kris sambil tetap mengupas dan tidak memperdulikannya. "Ouch" Kris meringis sambil mengibas ngibas tangan kanannya. "Tak apa, tak tergores apapun"

"Aku bahkan tidak bereaksi apapun"

Kris melihat kebelakang, sosok itu sedang sibuk mengambil dan menaruh beberapa bumbu dapur kedalam lemari dapur yang ada diatas. Memang, tanpa sekalipun melihat kearah Kris. Kris tetap pada posisinya memandangi orang itu—yang sekarang sedang memakai celemek merah tua dan membuat simpul dibelakangnya.

"Kau memang istri yang baik—Ouch! Itu sakit"

"Aku laki laki, jangan memanggilku seperti itu" Sebuah panci kecil berada digenggamannya—yang tadi mencium kepala dan rambut blonde kebanggaan kris.

"Tapi kau pacarku, dan pastinya harus menikah denganku. Jadi mau tak mau kau harus jadi istriku—tunggu, kau takkan tega menyuruhku yang melakukan tugas ibu rumah tangga itu kan? Kau paling tau aku tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan dapur. Kau tak melihat apel yang harusnya kau buat jadi pai itu hancur karenaku? Aku juga tidak mungkin harus berjalan membawa bunga dipelaminan nanti kan? Apa kata orangtua dan semua teman kita melihatku harus tersenyum malu malu dan berjalan kearahmu? Aku tidak mem-mppphh"

Kris meronta ronta, orang yang diajaknya bicara itu memasukkan apel—yang dikupas kris tadi, bulat bulat kedalam mulutnya.

"berhenti meracau tidak jelas, Tuan Wu yang terhormat."

"Aku bicara fakta, _Yixing"_ Kris sengaja. Dia paling tau kalau Yixing benar benar akan melunak kalau dia menyebut namanya dengan sangat sangat lembut dan begitu intens.

Yixing mendecak sebal dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya dipinggang.

"Begini, Aku memang pacarmu, dan aku tak menolak untuk jadi istrimu—simpan wajah bahagiamu. Dan aku takkan pernah menyuruhmu melakukan pekerjaan dapur—jangan cemberut, kau sendiri tadi yang seenaknya main masuk dapur. Dan tentang membawa bunga dipelaminan itu? Kau pikir aku akan tersenyum malu malu kearahmu? Tidak—jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Aku memperingatkan, atau aku tak mau menikah denganmu?"

"Wow, kau memang cerewet _Xing"_

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan saja aku" Yixing tetap berkutat dengan wajan dan kompor didepannya. Sibuk membolak balik apa yang ada didalam minyak panas itu.

"Kau gila? Aku bisa mati kalau meninggalkanmu"

"Jangan merayuku sekarang. Lebih baik kau siapkan meja untuk makan malam"

Kris mendengus sebal—tapi tetap melakukan apa yang diperintah oleh yixing tadi. "Kau begitu kejam _Xing"_ ocehnya sambil mengambil beberapa piring.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau tak mau, kau bisa meninggalkank—mpph"

Kris menciumnya. Menahan semua perkataan yang akan terlontar tadi. Mencoba untuk membuat Yixing lupa dengan apa yang akan dia katakan. Membuat Yixing tak akan bicara soal apa yang sangat tidak ingin ia dengar. Membuat lelaki dalam dekapannya itu nyaman dan tidak terbakar emosi seperti tadi lagi.

"Jangan pernah bilang kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu. Kau satu satunya untukku. Dan jangan pernah berfikir kalau kau juga akan meninggalkanku. Klise, tapi itu kenyataan _Zhang Yixing"_

Yixing terdiam dalam pelukan Kris. Dia bergumam maaf sekali.

"Apa?"

"Maaf"

"aku tidak dengar"

"Maaf!"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau menciumku"

"A-apaan sih!" Yixing memukul dada bidang kris dengan sebelah tangannya—lembut, lalu mencengkram baju itu dan menariknya mendekat. "Aku takkan segan segan kalau kau berani selingkuh dariku, _Wu_" bisiknya ditelinga kris. Lalu mencium Kris yang lebih tinggi darinya sambil menjinjit kecil.

"Tak akan, Tak akan pernah"

_**Diruang makan**_

"_ge, _Lapar"

"Aduh, aku juga Tao-er, tapi mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu"

"tapi _Lu, _perutku sudah berbunyi dari tadi"

"Apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua sih? Aish, sampai sekarang masih berciuman? Haruskah kita kesana dan menyuruh mereka berhenti?"

"Diamlah Chen, dan sepertinya aku juga akan melakukannya"

"Ungh, jangan Min"

"_Wufan gege, yixing geee~ _Tao lapar sekaliiii"

Luhan, Xiumin dan Chen kompak mengalihkan pandangan kearah Tao yang sekarang berteriak dan menatap lapar kearah wajannya yixing—yang sekarang sedang mengepulkan api hitam.

"OH! ASTAGA!" Yixing langsung buru buru mematikan kompor dan menatap tajam wufan.

"Bukan salahku"

"Aish, aku harus memasak ulang karenamu!"

"Kau yang begitu semangat menciumku"

"Apa? Kau pikir siapa yang menahanku agar aku tak bisa lepas dari pelukanmu itu?"

"Well, kau menikmatinya kan?"

_Mari kita lupakan sejenak…_

"Tao, kita makan direstoran diseberang saja yuk"

"Ayuk ge~"

"Mereka berdua?"

"Sudahlah min, kita tinggalkan saja. Toh kalau lapar Yixing bisa memasak lagi"

"Hm"

_**End**_


End file.
